Christmas at TDA
by Pizza832
Summary: Freezing weather and trying to win 5 million? It's going to be a lot of work.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDA.**

* * *

Chapter 1 An awful Christmas

"What is up it is Chris the host of Total Drama Island." "Today is December 3, 2009 a very cold day in Canada about 1outside." "All of campers are back to the Island and are spending Christmas with chef and me to win 5million dollars!" "The campers are going to be here by jumping out of a plane." "Here is are first teen who is a pain but not to me D.J." "What is going on Chris it is 1 outside I am cold and I am wearing 6 jackets". "I will explain when all of the campers are here." "Next up is Tyler." "What is goi9ng on Chris?'' "I will explain when everyone is here." "Next the looser himself Harold." "That was the worst thing I ever did was flying out of a plane I am going to pass out." "The greatest man himself is Geoff .'' "That was an amazing jumping out of a airplane it was amazing!" "Next the jack ass herself Heather." "What is going on I am cold and I am not staying hear I will go crazy being here with these people!!" "Your parents sent a email saying they wanted you back because the hate you." "I will be okay in the cold weather and we had to jump out of a plane that was a very stupid idea." "Next is Lindsay." "I am cold tired and…. Heather you are here.'' "Unfortunately I am hear." "You are going down to the ground." "Next is Leshawna." "What is up peoples are you ready to lose." "Next is Eva the tiger." "I am going to hate it hear again." "Next is the sexy Justin who is a pain." "I am not a pain but I am sexy." "How can we forget the man who farts a lot Owen." "Hi mom and dad I am going to be a winner." "Or a looser." [said Heather] "The nerd himself Noah." "Great another season of shame and no fun on Christmas vacation." "Trent is next and is a fighter until the end." "Hi I can't wait to come in 2nd place." Then who will win {said Chris] "Gwen." "Can we hurry up {said D.J.} "I was the first one hear and I am cold wear are the cabins?'' "Will you wait for a few minutes chill out.'' "That was a good joke cause it is cold and chill." "Next is Gwen proof dinosaurs were once on earth." "Lets get this over with." "The man who loves Gwen Cody." "Are you ready to lose." "Next the crazy Izzy, Izzy, wear are you?" [ She popped out of the snow] "I have been hear since last season living with the beavers and with the dear." "Okay next is Bridgette." "I missed you all but I am sorry I have to win." "Next is the lawyer Courtney." "I will have to win so I can go to law school." "Next is Katie and Sadie." "We are going to win and split ½ of the money witch each other." {Chris I am full of snow and so cold hurry up} "Next is Beth.'' "Get ready to lose." Last is Ezekiel." "Get ready to lose because I am going to win.'' "That is all of you good welcome back to Total Drama Island." "You will win 5million dollars if you win." Will we have the challenges outside? [asked Tyler] "Yes we are." [Everyone said no} "There is 4feet of snow outside your challenge is to find out were the keys are." "The winning team has the cabin with heat on the loser team does not have heat start." "Boys we have to find the girls key said Justin? Why if we have theirs they won't find it and will get the heat." "Lets do it 1,2,3**Boy rule and girls suck!!!** "Girls said Heather look it is are key Chris, Chris!" "What is it we found the key." "Boys the girls are the winner." All thanks to me said Heather." "Girls follow me boys stay there." Girls here is you cabin but here is the think you have to connect the heat for it to work what by." "Boys [D.J. started crying because he was so cold. ] here is your cabin nothing special get wormed up because tomorrow it will be -10 have fun." **"See you next time on Total Drama Island.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI.**

* * *

Chapter 2 a cold and a harder day

Before you read there is bad word and lots of kissing if you are at the age of 8 and younger do not read thank you

"Go morning campers it is time to get up." "Where is Duncan?'' [asked Lindsay.] "I forgot to tell you because he won the million last season he doesn't want to be in it this year." "This is so unfair [said Courtney.] "He gave me money.'' "How much?'' "300,000 thousand dollars." Were was Duncan you might be thinking he is with chef right in Chris cabin. "Chef I never knew you cooked good.'' "Hi America [said Duncan] I hope you enjoy this episode of** Total Drama island.**'' "Today it is going to be a very hard challenge." "What do we have to do?" " Easy to have to find Duncan?'' "Chef Chris never said I had to do this?'' "Who ever find him will not be voted off." "What will happen to Duncan?'' "You will find out Courtney.

"Start you are waiting for! "Were are you going Chris?'' [asked Geoff] Chef is going to give me a back rub." "Katie Sadie?'' "What is it Izzy?'' "Want to team up and work together?'' "Sorry we only do things together. "Bridgette want to team up to find Duncan?'' "Lets do it?'' "Lets climb on the to of the cabin to see were he is. Izzy climbed up like a spider." Bridgette slipped and fell in the snow that was 5feet deep and still growing. Eva was breaking the walls to the building to see if anyone was inside nothing. "Izzy I can't climb up the building." Izzy jumped off the 7story building." "It is not that hard at all. "Lets do something different okay follow me." "Beth we should work together?'' "I will never join with you Justin no matter how sexy you are. Justin is not cool anymore. Trent and Gwen were kissing not even thinking about the challenge just being in love. "Bridgette go down this hole." "Why?' "It is a hole I dug up 5weeks ago it will lead you to were Chris lives it will take 10 minutes and you go 5miles." Leshawna was with Heather but there were fighting. "Heather lets go this way no lets go this way never you ass head shout the hell up you pain in the ass." "Go to hell!!!!!!!!" "I am sorry me to and they hugged. "Izzy we have been in this hole for 45 minutes!!" "We are almost there." D.J. Tyler and Harold were just freezing. Owen had farted himself to sleep." "Bridgette here we are this is were Chris lives." "It is big it would take a year to find things in there that is so big more then 13 stories tall." "How the hell are we going to find Duncan it will be easy." We can take the stairs to get to Duncan lets go." "Duncan what the hell are you kissing Courtney. "She found me and we started kissing and doing other bad thing we should not do. The winner is Courtney.'' [5hour latter] "This is who is staying on the show Owen, Beth, Heather the jack ass is still on, Eva, Courtney, Harold, Izzy, Justin, there are two many people the person is going home is Tyler.'' "O well it is okay here comes your plane Duncan you to by well that is it for this episode of **TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND.''**


End file.
